


約束

by Darkwhisperer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwhisperer/pseuds/Darkwhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup, satu kata penuh makna| "Hei, hei, jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati"| Sibling Izuki/Takao</p>
            </blockquote>





	約束

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini awalnya di post di ff.net, tapi karena di "internet positif" kan oleh negara, jadi saya putuskan untuk mempost juga di site yang masih bisa ke buka. Semoga aja enggak di "internet positif" kan oleh negara juga,ya! Oh, iya, saya Darkness falls. Jadi saya tidak meng-copy cerita siapapun. Selamat membaca!

Dirimu seakan tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Lalu, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian, kau akan bisa melihat setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin meredup. Ketika kau berlari ke arah cahaya itu, kau akan melihat cahaya itu seakan pergi menjauh. Secepat apapun kau melangkah, kau tidak akan bisa menggapai cahaya itu. Lalu, semuanya kembali menghilang dan kau kembali ke ketiadaan. 

Setidaknya, begitulah kata orang-orang. Namun, apa yang kulihat saat ini, bukanlah kegelapan tak berujung. Aku melihat kamar rumah sakit yang membosankan. Dengan dindingnya yang berwarna putih, gordennya yang terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang indah, sebuah lemari kecil putih disebelah kasur, beberapa peralatan rumah sakit, dan sebuah kasur yang ditempati oleh diriku yang terbaring lemah.

Ya, aku melihat diriku yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit. Dengan beberapa selang yang membuatku tetap hidup. Atau, begitu kata dokter. Memang benar, jantungku masih berdetak. Organ-organku yang lain juga masih berkerja dengan baik. Namun, apakah itu bisa didefinisikan sebagai hidup?  
Aku melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Dengan wajahnya yang mencoba untuk tersenyum, ia duduk di kursi sebelah kasurku. 

“Selamat pagi, Nii-chan. Gomen, gomen, aku baru bisa datang menjenguk hari ini. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi jangan khawatir, urusannya udah selesai,kok!” Orang itu berkata dengan nada cerianya, seperti biasa. Ya, orang itu adalah adik laki-laki ku. Adik yang selalu berusaha menunjukan sifat cerianya yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. 

“Nii-chan, Shin-chan tadi memberikanku lucky itemku untuk hari ini. Berhubung kita sama-sama scorpio dan aku tidak membutuhkannya, jadi ini buat nii-chan saja. Aku taruh di atas lemari,ya!” Aku tetap terdiam melihat adikku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menonjok adikku yang satu ini. Adik yang ,meskipun didepan kakak yang terbaring lemah dan kecil kemungkinannya untuk membuka matanya lagi, tetap menunjukan sifat palsunya itu. 

“Nii-chan, tau gak? Seirin masuk ke semi-final winter cup tahun ini! Sekolahku juga masuk! Nanti di pertandingan selanjutnya, Seirin dan Shuutoku akan tanding. Jadi, nii-chan harus bangun buat lihat Shuutoku ngalahin Seirin dengan skor telak. Janji,ya?” adikku yang satu ini memang harus dibawa ke psikolog, sepertinya. 

“Nii-chan, aku pergi dulu,ya! Mau latihan basket dulu. Nanti Shin-chan bisa ngebunuh aku kalau aku kesiangan. _Sayonara_ ,Nii-chan.” Ucap adikku sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar putih membosankan itu. _Sayonara_ ,ya?

***

_“Izuki, kau seriusan mau pulang sendiri?” Tanya kaptennya yang berkaca mata itu. Izuki hanya tertawa. Ia tahu alasan temannya menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah Hyuuga tidak mau diamuk oleh Kagetora-san sendirian._

_“Hyuuga, aku lebih baik pulang sendirian daripada harus berhadapan dengan amukannya Kagetora-san.” Izuki berkata setelah tawanya reda. Hyuuga hanya menatap Izuki dengan tatapan membunuh. “Lagipula, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu berpacaran kalian.” Izuki meneruskan. Seketika itu, wajah Hyuuga dan Riko memerah. Izuki hanya berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu._

_“Jaa, aku pulang duluan,ya! Ja ne.” Ucap Izuki sambil berlari menjauh. Malam itu, Hyuuga, Izuki ,dan Riko, datang mengujungi Kiyoshi. Namun, mereka lupa waktu. Jadilah mereka pulang sangat larut malam._

_“Pfft,aku penasaran bagaimana Hyuuga terlihat besok.”Izuki berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menahan tawa. Ia tahu, jika ia membiarkan tawanya meledak, ia akan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat._

_Di tengah perjalanannya ke rumahnya tercinta, ia dihadang oleh beberapa preman mabuk yang kemudian memukulinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Warga sekitar yang melihat langsung menelepon polisi. Namun, pada saat polisi datang, ia sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah._

***

Pemandangan kota tokyo yang ramai dari jendela kamarku yang berada di atas ini sebenarnya cukup indah. Kau bisa melihat rumah-rumah yang terlihat seperti mainan. Mobil-mobil yang berjalan berbaris layaknya semut. Orang-orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan terdekat. _Basket,ya?_

Yang kulihat dari jendela persegi ini tampak seperti lukisan. Kau tidak mungkin masuk kedalam sebuah lukisan dan menjadi bagian dari lukisan itu,kan? 

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pintu kamarku terbuka. Kali ini, yang kulihat adalah wajah beberapa orang yang terlihat kurang tidur. Perempuan dari grup itu duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh adikku. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri di sekitar kasurku. 

“Selamat sore, Izuki-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?” Wanita itu bertanya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam. Toh, kalaupun kujawab, mereka takkan bisa mendengarnya. Dua lelaki yang datang bersamanya hanya diam. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar ini. Seakan mereka bertiga benar-benar menungguku menjawab pertanyaan itu meskipun mereka harus menunggu seratus tahun. 

“Izuki-kun, kita datang untuk memberi tahu sebuah kabar bahagia. Seirin, tahun ini, masuk semi-final Winter Cup lagi!” Riko memecah keheningan yang mulai mencekik. “Maka dari itu, kau harus bangun dan menjadi Point guard tim Seirin,ok?” Aku tersenyum sinis pada saat itu juga. Posisiku sebagai Point guard di tim Seirin sebenarnya sangat mudah tergantikan. Waktu kami bermain di Winter cup tahun kemarin contohnya. Menurutmu, berapa kali posisiku digantikan oleh orang yang jelas-jelas lebih berbakat daripada aku? Lagipula, Furihata adalah Point guard yang bagus. 

“Izuki, kumohon bangun. Kami janji kami akan melakukan apa saja. Kami bahkan akan tertawa ketika mendengar lelucuon garingmu itu.” Ucap Hyuuga dengan suaranya yang parau.

_Hei, hei, jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati._

“Izuki, kau mungkin benar, tentang posisimu sebagai Point guard yang bisa dengan mudah tergantikan.”Aku tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar Kiyoshi berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang tidak aku kenali. “Tapi, posisimu sebagai teman kami tak mungkin tergantikan.” Tubuhku membeku saat itu juga. 

_Kalian, tolong jangan buat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk._

***

_“Izuki, menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan tim Seirin jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang?” Kiyoshi bertanya pada temannya yang sedang asyik memainkan bola basket._

_“Tim Seirin akan kehilangan tiang yang menyangga tim itu. Pertandingan akan menjadi jauh lebih sulit. Dan banyak lagi. Perlukah aku membuat daftar tentang apa yang akan terjadi?” tanya Izuki kepada Kiyoshi yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket._

_“Tidak, sepertinya tidak perlu. Terima kasih, Izuki.” Izuki hanya tersenyum simpul._

_“Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan tim Seirin jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang?” Tanya Izuki dengan nada bercanda. Meskipun Kiyoshi bisa melihat keseriusan Izuki di matanya._

_“Pertandingan akan menjadi jauh lebih sulit dan tim ini akan kehilangan orang yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa.” Ucap Kiyoshi. Izuki membelakangi Kiyoshi dan memasukan bola basketnya kedalam ring._

_“Posisiku sebagai Point guard bisa dengan mudahnya tergantikan. Dan juga, permainan kata ku tidak selucu itu. Bahkan, tidak ada yang tertawa ketika mendengar permainan kataku.” Kiyoshi menatap sedih temannya itu._

_“Jika tidak ada ka-“ Perkataan Kiyoshi di potong oleh Izuki yang melempar bola basketnya ke Kiyoshi._

_“One on one, kau kesini bukan untuk duduk saja,kan?”_

Jika tidak ada kau, tidak akan ada orang yang mendukung Seirin dari belakang. 

__

***

Hidup, satu kata penuh makna. Satu hal ,dari beberapa hal, yang kupelajari selama tinggal di dunia antara hidup dan mati ini adalah hidup bukan hanya jantungmu berdetak dan organ-organmu bekerja dengan baik. Hidup adalah ketika kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Ketika kau masih bisa melakukan hal yang sangat biasa, seperti pergi ke sekolah, membuka tutup botol, tertawa bersama teman-temanmu, bermain basket. Ketika jantungmu berdetak dan organ-organmu bekerja dengan baik, termasuk otakmu. Menurutku, itulah hidup.

Sudah setahun aku terbelenggu di dalam kamar putih ini. Melihat bagaimana orang tuaku, adikku, teman-temanku, menangis dan memohon kepadaku untuk membuka mataku, lagi dan lagi. Melihat kantung mata mereka yang semakin membesar. Melihat senyum palsu mereka. Dan ketika aku mencoba untuk membantu mereka, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Percayalah aku sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menunjukan mereka bahwa aku masih ada disini. 

“...Koma selama satu tahun. Tidak ada tanda aktivitas otak yang kognitif. Tidak ada respon terhadap rangsangan luar, seperti cahaya, sentuhan,pengenalan suara, dan lain-lain.” terdengar suara dokter di depan kamarku. _Oi, Oi, jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kompromi._

“Kami sudah menyerah bahkan untuk pemulihan sebagian. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain.” Aku tersenyum kecut. _Ah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis,ya?_

Kulihat Kazunari, yang berada dikamarku, memegang erat tanganku. Seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Matanya basah, dapat terdengar isakkan tertahan dari mulutnya. Ayahku membeku seperti waktu tidak berjalan lagi, ibuku menangis di pelukan ayahku. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk keluargaku dan menghapus air mata mereka. Namun, tubuhku menembus mereka. _Ah, iya benar, aku lupa._

Kuharap, mereka membiarkanku pergi. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik,bukan? Dokter baru saja mengatakan bahwa otakku mati, bahwa tidak mungkin aku dapat hidup lagi. Jadi, untuk apa menghabiskan uang untuk orang yang tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Dan juga, bagian diriku yang egois berbahagia karena tidak perlu melihat mereka bersedih tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. 

“Baiklah, kami mengerti.” Ucap ayahku singkat. Dokter mengangguk dan mulai mencabut selang-selang itu dari tubuhku. Kurasakan diriku semakin menghilang. Kudengar raungan tangisan adikku yang masih terus memegang tanganku. Isakkan tangis ibuku, yang semakin keras, yang berada di pelukan ayahku, yang juga mulai menangis. 

Kuharap, ketika aku meninggal, keluargaku dan juga teman-temanku akan meneruskan hidup mereka seperti sedia kala. Mereka akan bangkit dan luka di hati mereka yang kubuat segera sembuh. Kuharap, Kazunari dan teman-temanku akan meraih mimpi mereka. Kuharap, mereka mau memaafkanku yang pergi tanpa pamit.

Kulingkarkan tanganku, yang mulai menghilang, di sekitar tubuh Kazunari. _Gomen ne, Kazunari. Janji kita tak bisa kupenuhi._ Kemudian tubuhku menghilang ke ketiadaan.

***

_“Nii-chan, apa mimpi nii-chan?” tanya Kazunari ke kakaknya saat mereka lagi belajar di kamar mereka._

 _“Hmm, apa ya? Memang, mimpi Kazunari apa?”_

_“Aku pengen jadi pemain basket hebat bersama nii-chan!” Ucap Kazunari dengan semangat. Kakaknya hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya._

_Kamu masih kelas 4 SD, belajar dulu sana yang benar. Masa nilai matematika kamu jelek,sih?” Canda kakaknya._

_“Nii-chan ngajarinnya gak jelas, sih. Lagipula kan aku pengen jadi pemain basket. Apa hubungannya coba sama nilai matematika?” ujar Kazunari sambil cemberut._

_“Kalau mau jadi pemain basket hebat, harus pintar. Kalau cuman main basket aja, monyet juga bisa.” Kata kakaknya._

_“Kan aku jadi pemain basket hebatnya sama Nii-chan. Aku merasa, kalau sama nii-chan, apapun mimpiku akan tercapai. Jadi, nii-chan harus jadi pemain basket hebat sama aku,ya!”_

_“Iya, iya, belajar sana yang benar. Supaya bisa jadi pemain basket hebat.”_

_“Janji?” tanya Kazunari sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_“Janji.” Ucap kakaknya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Adiknya_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fix ini mah, saya juga enggak tahu saya nulis apa. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan. Jika menemukan typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, silahkan beritahu saya! Flame akan saya jadikan untuk membakar jagung di malam tahun baru.


End file.
